


FrostPudding 3

by SebastianAD



Series: Frost Pudding [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom, frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masterbation, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tom have more sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrostPudding 3

Tom entered the hotel room excitedly and kicked the door shut behind him. He did a little dance and laughed. The day’s shooting had finally wrapped and he had rushed straight back to his hotel room. He had turned down an invitation to have dinner with his cast mates and another to go out for drinks. He was too nervous to eat and had only one thought run through his brain all day long. Loki.  
He quickly looked around, not really surprised to be alone and quickly undressed himself. He had a thorough but hasty shower and quickly brushed his teeth. He looked in the large bathroom mirror and smiled. He was as nervous as a bride on her wedding night. And the thought made him giggle because it was kind of true.  
He went back out to the door and locked it. Then he set the security bar. He didn’t want to be worried that someone could accidentally come in later.  
He then turned the thermostat up a bit, Loki wouldn’t notice but it would help him keep up with the chilly god. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and waited. His leg started bouncing and he bit at his lip, looking around. He twisted his emerald ring on his finger then jumped up to get his phone out of his pants pocket. He silenced the ringer and set it to charge. Then he opened a new playlist he had made that afternoon. It was full of love songs and he hoped Loki wouldn’t mind but he was feeling rather sentimental.  
He pulled the covers down and climbed into bed with D’Angelo singing of love. He worried about not having any wine in his room and vowed to think of everything in the morning. Maybe even some flowers. And he wondered if the god ate. He was still thinking when the song ended and the next played. He waited through one more before he gave in and ran his hand down his chest. He had been distractedly half erect all day so when his hand traveled lower he sighed.  
Maybe Loki was already there, maybe he was waiting to be called, like the first time. So Tom stroked himself into a full hard on. He moaned and arched into his own hand imagining the dark haired god above him, thrusting, or beneath him, writhing. He gasped and called for his missing lover but nothing happened. Loki didn’t appear.  
Tom used his other hand to reach down and fondle his balls and coupled with the stroking made him quite breathless. But no matter how furiously he worked himself, he couldn’t finish. His orgasm was just out of reach. It wasn’t the same anymore. It felt fantastic but it wasn’t enough. He craved Loki.  
So he released himself and propped himself up on his elbows. He reached over, silencing his phone and laid back down. He halfheartedly gave his waning cock some attention then gave up. He sighed and pulled a pillow under his head. He also pulled the sheet up to his chest. And held it there, like a shield.  
“Loki? I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m going to try. I thought about you all day. Not just…just the sex, although that was magnificent! I thought about your voice and your smile and I had so many questions for you! I went over every word you said to me yesterday. A million times! The director even scolded me for not having my head in the game. Twice! But I couldn’t concentrate. I kept forgetting my cues and my lines. I blamed it on jet lag but it was you. I can’t get you out of my head.”  
He rolled onto his side and curled up like a child. He clutched the pillow to his face and brokenly whispered to the absent god. It almost resembled a child at prayer.  
“I know you Loki. The pain, the fear, the abandonment. I might be the only one who can. If you…you feel anything for me at all, please just let me know that I wasn’t just a toy to you. I don’t want to be a pet. I want to know you better. I want to know everything. The real you. I just want a chance to love you.”  
Tom’s blue eyes were squeezed tightly together and he sighed. He buried himself a little deeper into the bedding and a single tear rolled down his cheek. All of the exhaustion of the day caught up with him and within minutes his breathing evened out and he was sleeping.  
That’s when Loki stepped out of the shadows and made himself visible. He frowned at the sleeping mortal and slowly crossed the room. He had actually arrived before the actor but when he heard the door opening he had hid. He had seen the excitement and anticipation on the young man’s face, and he also saw the crushing disappointment.  
He used his magic to bare his form, he had only worn his armor to impress the mortal anyway, and went to the bed. He slid in next to his chosen human and studied him. He looked so helpless and young when asleep. If he truly wanted to know Loki, the real Loki, then he decided to oblige him.  
He waved his hand and felt the transformation magic wash over him. He didn’t need a mirror to know he was in his blue Jotun form.  
He reached across and used one blue finger to wipe away Tom’s tear stain. Tom moaned at the cold touch and whispered Loki’s name. Then he opened his eyes, screamed, and almost fell off the bed.  
Tom had jerked back so quickly that he would have fallen off if Loki hadn’t grasped his arm and tethered him. He was disappointed that his true form had scared him so badly and was about to turn away when Tom jumped into his startled arms panting hard.  
“Fuck Loki! You scared the shit out of me! Man, you can’t just fucking appear in a dark room like that!”  
Loki let him calm down and gently tipped his head back to look into his wide eyes.  
“Does my true form scare you so?”  
“I was sleeping, it was dark and your eyes are red. Yeah, you scared me! I can’t see in the dark man!”  
Tom nuzzled his nose into Loki’s neck then sat back to really look at him. He took it all in, the color, the markings, the cold, and he ran his hands down Loki’s chest. Then he reached up and cupped his face.  
“I think you’re colder this way. Let’s check.”  
He brought his face closer and kissed the quiet god. Loki hadn’t expected acceptance much less desire but he could feel Tom’s erection pushing into his stomach. He stroked the human’s warm back and surrendered to the passion. He didn’t know how long they lay there, just entwined and kissing, but it surprised Loki. Tenderness and sentiment wasn’t in his nature. He almost wanted to punish the other man for bringing this weakness out in himself. It was a side of himself he didn’t want but with Tom’s tongue in his mouth he couldn’t think straight. Maybe that was for the best. Not thinking meant he couldn’t fuck it up.  
When Tom finally pulled away he playfully tapped Loki on the end of his nose. Then he giggled.  
“Serious Loki, please don’t spring new shit on me unless the lights are on. You really did give me a fright.”  
Loki smiled and the darkness of the room got brighter and warmer. Tom looked around to see hundreds of candles burning around the room. He looked back to Loki and smiled.  
“Yeah man, that’s lots better.”  
“Does this please you?”  
“Oh yeah. Did you, um, hear me earlier?”  
“Every word. If you are earnest and use my name, I will hear you.”  
“Brilliant! Um, could you promise me one thing?”  
“I am not beholden to you.”  
“No, no. I know that. It’s just…could you promise that before you left me. I mean, forever left me, you would tell me?”  
“I will not come every time you call. I am not your bed slave.”  
“No, I know. It’s just, um, when…when this is over, could you tell me? Not just vanish one day leaving me waiting for the rest of my life. I’ll wait for you but thinking you had left forever, without a word, sort of…um…well, it tore me up.”  
“That I can promise to you. When I tire of our…ehehehehe union, I will personally inform you. And if I will be kept away at great length I will send word. Good enough bargain for you?”  
“Yes Loki. Can we seal it with a kiss?”  
“I insist upon it.”  
Tom crashed back into Loki, who had slowly reverted to his Asgardian form. He had told himself that it was for his own amusement but he had noticed the gooseflesh breaking out on the mortal. He was colder in that form.  
Tom grabbed a handful of raven hair and pulled Loki’s head back and bit into his neck. He then bit and kissed his way down to one nipple, which he gently bit on. Loki writhed and moaned and grabbed his own handful of hair when Tom let go and started kissing lower. He forced the blue eyes to meet his green ones and cocked an eyebrow.  
“I’m still kissing.”  
“You are missing my mouth by a long way.”  
Tom blushed but didn’t lower his eyes.  
“I want to kiss you…everywhere. Oh! You’re not blue anymore! I like when your eyes are green. It matches my ring.”  
Loki chuckled and let his hair go. He put his hands behind his own head and watched the blushing Englishman continue his awkward seduction. It was obvious that he had never done this before but his enthusiasm was making up for his lack of technique.  
Tom licked and nibbled every inch of Loki’s thin muscled chest. He had a quick thought about doing that to the brawnier Thor but quickly dispelled the notion. He had his hands full with Loki and wasn’t open to those ideas, yet.  
Loki arched back and dropped his knees wide. Tom giggled and licked his way down Loki’s hip indent. Loki was many things but no one could mistake him for being shy. Tom bit down hard at the joint of the thigh and was rewarded with a deep moan.  
Tom settled himself between those spread knees and looked from the heavy sack, ridged length of cock, to a lust filled pair of emerald eyes. He took a deep breath, gave Loki a saucy wink, and bent down. He nipped at his inner thigh and cupped his balls in one hand. He lowered his face to them and took another deep breath. This time it wasn’t about steading himself but to smell the unique musk of his lover. He tentatively licked and Loki jerked and moaned, so he did it again, harder and longer. He moved his fingers and used his other hand to grip Loki hard on his inner thigh. All pretense of calmness had left Loki when Tom had gently suckled his balls before travelling north. Then he slowly licked his way from the bottom of his sack to the base of his cock.  
He looked up as his tongue travelled the length of Loki’s cock. He paused at the tip, to make sure he had his undivided attention and swirled his tongue around the head. Loki’s cock twitched and without breaking eye contact Tom licked the drop of precum from the slit. Then he smiled, licked his lips, and Loki broke first. He arched back, eyes closed and fisted his own hair. He moaned when Tom wrapped one hand around the base and used the other to gently massage his balls.  
Tom licked around the head again then took an experimental suck. Loki brokenly groaned and thrust his hips upwards. Tom gripped the cock base a little firmer and tried not to get a premature throatful.  
Tom frowned in concentration as he slowly started to lower his mouth. Loki hinged himself up to sitting and put one hand on Tom’s curls and the other on his shoulder. He wasn’t pushing down though, he just needed more contact, and the illusion of control.  
Tom smiled up at him, mouth full of cock and began what he could. It took him a few moments to figure out how to suck the top and stroke the bottom while creating a rhythm. He figured things out quickly and judging by Loki’s ragged breathing he was doing a good job. He released Loki’s balls so he could push down around the cock base and figured out how to swallow half of the shaft and pump the rest with his fist.  
Loki’s hand in his hair got painful and his hips started bucking a little too much cock for him to handle. He was about to let go and ask for a break when he heard the rough whisper. It was only one word but it changed everything. Loki had whispered, Please. A god was begging him. His own cock was rock hard and leaking a wet spot into the mattress. He kept swiveling his hips to gain some friction on his painful erection.  
After Loki’s whisper Tom had redoubled his efforts. Loki had hissed through his teeth and let him go. He threw himself back and snapped his hips up. Tom relaxed his jaw and tried not to gag as Loki fucked his mouth.  
It only took a moment before the trembling god said his name in question. Without answering Tom started to run his tongue along the underside of Loki’s pistoning cock.  
Loki came quickly with a roar, but one that sounded a little bit like Tom’s name. His cold seed shot down Tom’s throat and when Loki had finished Tom had tears in his eyes and cum around his mouth. He had swallowed as much as he could, he hadn’t had much choice since Loki had shoved his entire cock down his throat when he came, but he couldn’t handle the entire thing. And he had made a bit of a mess with the rest.  
Loki laid real still for a moment until Tom shifted and gave a little cough. He wiped at his eyes and before he knew what was going on he was engulfed in Loki’s strong arms. He had his tears kissed dry and Loki even licked his lips clean and kissed him breathless.  
“Have I hurt you Tom?”  
“Ah…um, no. Not really. My throat’s a bit sore.”  
Loki stroked his back with one hand and rotated his other to produce a golden cup. He placed it to Tom’s lips and tipped it back. He took a deep swallow of the pale liquid and his eyes got large as he started choking.  
Loki frowned and took his own pull of the potent liquor but couldn’t see what went wrong.  
“Was the nectar not pleasant?”  
“Fuck, I thought it was water!”  
“Why would a Prince of Asgard drink common water?”  
Tom calmed down his cough and took the cup from Loki. He carefully sipped the lightening flavored drink and placed the empty cup on the nightstand. Then he turned back with a smile.  
“Could you…um, maybe…um help me with this?”  
Tom looked down and Loki followed his gaze. His cock was almost purple with need. He had leaked a wet spot on the bedding and even getting chocked by Loki’s cock, or stout liquor hadn’t eased his desire.  
“Well well well, you seemed to have enjoyed sucking my cock. That will be remembered. I am pleased with you so I’ll give you a treat.”  
Loki released him and laid back down. He moved his hand again and produced a small jar. Tom frowned when he took it. He opened it up and looked back to Loki in surprise.  
“But I don’t know how! I don’t want to hurt you!”  
“Sweet of you but I took care of all that already. I’ll teach you how to properly prepare a man when I fuck you but for now magic will suffice, I’m open and ready for you. Will you have me?”  
“Oh yes.”  
Tom dipped his fingers into the jar and scooped out a generous amount of lotion. He smeared it over his cock with a groan and knew he was about to embarrass himself. He scooped out more and to Loki’s surprise rubbed it onto his prepared hole. It wasn’t that Tom had disbelieved him but he was serious about not hurting him. Loki brought his legs up and Tom groaned. He got a good look and pressed a single finger against Loki’s pucker. He groaned again as it slipped in easily. He added a second and pushed them in up to his knuckles. He added another and looked up at Loki with wonder.  
“Magic is a handy thing Tom. Next time though, this is part of the foreplay.”  
“Oh, next time. Oh god.”  
He removed his fingers and moved between Loki’s spread thighs. He had his cock in one hand and a firm grip on Loki’s ass cheek with the other. He lined himself up and looked at Loki again. He was lounged back, hands holding his own thighs up and wide, semi hard, and simply waiting.  
“More questions Tom? This is the easy part. Thrust until it feels good.”  
“But you, um…how…how do I satisfy you? I don’t think I’m going to last very long.”  
“Oh, very good. You remembered. However, I am completely satisfied. I’ll show you that later as well. Take what you need darling. I am well pleased with you.”  
“Oh god.”  
Tom licked his lips and looked back down. He glanced up at Loki once more but received an impatient wave. So Tom bit his lip, lined his cock up to Loki’s entrance and pushed. Nothing happened at first then everything happened at once.  
As his cock head passed the tight ring of muscle Loki moaned and Tom went breathless. He froze halfway and gaped at the sight.  
“Oh god, Loki, this feels amazing! You are so tight and cold but it’s hot too and oh my god. Loki!”  
“Move Tom.”  
“This isn’t hurting you?”  
“No, I am quite durable. You are impressive for a mortal but you are no Thor.”  
“Thor? Oh god. You…and he…oh god.”  
“Move Tom.”  
Tom continued to stare at their union as he slowly pushed his cock all the way in. He paused, gasping, then wrapped his arms around Loki’s thighs. Loki put his hands back behind his head and watched Tom start to thrust. He was panting and moaning and Loki felt wonderfully filled. Then Tom changed his angle and struck Loki’s prostate repeatedly and he shot up, grabbing for Tom’s arms. Then he begged again.  
“Please, right there. Do that again. Please!”  
Tom slowed and really studied Loki. He had went from passive to needy really fast and Tom smiled. He had found Loki’s g-spot. He leaned forward and kissed his lover.  
“God I hope you’re close.”  
Loki nodded and fell back as Tom started snapping his hips. He was far rougher with Loki that he would have ever permitted himself with a woman. And by the sounds he was making, Loki was loving it.  
Tom found the angle again and really pounded into him. Loki had gone from half erect to leaking in moments and Tom needed more.  
“Touch yourself Loki. Jerk yourself off. I want to see you come for me. I want to be deep inside you when you come for me.”  
“Harder Tom, please.”  
So Tom held him tight by the thighs and pounded into him roughly. He watched those elegant fingers, so like his own, wrap themselves around Loki’s engorged cock. It didn’t take long for Tom’s relentless pursuit and his own rough handling to make Loki arch back crying for Tom a second time.  
As Tom watched Loki’s cum paint across his chest he felt the god’s body spasm even tighter. He buried his cock balls deep into his ass and screamed Loki’s name as his orgasm flashed through his body. It was a fire that started in his belly and felt like it was never going to end.  
As Tom trembled he pushed Loki’s thighs even wider apart and collapsed onto his filthy chest. Loki winced at Tom’s rough exit and knew a lesson in manners would come before any more love play.  
The Englishman buried his face into Loki’s neck and panted until he could properly breathe. They were covered in sweat, lotion and fluids but neither one cared.  
“Oh god Loki. You milked my cock dry. I could actually feel you milking my cock. You felt so good. That was amazing!”  
“You are a fast learner Tom.”  
“Can we do it again? I mean, not right now. I feel like I could sleep for a week but soon? Can we…”  
“I might fuck you again just to keep you quiet.”  
Tom leaned up and kissed him.  
“Have I pleased you Loki?”  
“Yes and then some Tom. I am quite pleased with you.”  
Loki waved his hand and all the mess of loveplay was gone. Tom was still lying bonelessly on top of him but they and the bedding was clean and dry.  
“What did that feel like for you Loki? I mean, I know you liked it but…”  
“Hush now and rest.”  
“But, what did…”  
“Must I silence you with my cock for some peace and quiet?”  
“Will you come back tomorrow?”  
“I cannot say.”  
“Alright, it doesn’t matter. I’ll wait. You are coming back though, right?”  
“Yes, now hush or I will gag you again.”  
“Loki? You don’t have to say anything but I just wanted you to know something. I think I’m falling in love with you.”  
Tom kissed him once more and wiggled himself into a comfortable position. Then he yawned and promptly fell asleep. Loki lay, pinned under the mortal, with his arms wrapped around his back. He stared through the candlelight at the profile of his lover for several hours. Right before the dawn he held him close, kissed him sweetly and smiled. He removed all the candles with a flick of his wrist. Then he vanished leaving Tom to sleepily settle himself into Loki’s vacated cold spot.  
Loki stood, fully in armor again and watched the sleeping figure. He was torn between wanting to run away and wanting to never leave. He frowned down at the bed but then couldn’t help the smile that stole across his face.  
“I think I may be falling in love with you as well Tom.”  
At the sound of his voice Tom stirred and Loki jerked back in surprise. He hadn’t meant to talk aloud. He needed time to think and he couldn’t with this mortal in the same room. So he turned to leave but couldn’t resist one last glace back towards his beloved on the bed.


End file.
